The Son of Nemesis
by Iepoates
Summary: Reid Spaans, Son of Nemesis is new to camp half-blood, even though he is twenty. Please leave feedback. If you are looking for smut, you won't find it in this story, maybe I'll do some smut later. The story so far isn't riddled with curse words, but unlike Rick Riordan, I am going to spell everyone of them out.
1. Chapter 1

**My Aunt saves me from a tree (and death)**

If i'm going to make a story of myself, I might as well make a little description too. I'm twenty, I have bluish-green eyes, and short blond hair that sticks up in the front because of my cowlick. I'm around 5'11".

I never wear jeans, corduroy, khakis (well, maybe sometimes), collared shirts, or pull-over hoodies. I do however, always wear cargo pants (and cargo shorts) and shirts with funny designs on them, like a saying or picture. when fall comes around, I wear zip-up hoodies or a heavy winter jacket, never a light jacket, or a windbreaker.

I have skin whiter than two-percent milk. Like my name implies, I like to read. Did I not mention my name is Reid Spaans? No, it isn't pronounced like "span" (with an "S") in "wing-span", its like "spawn" (with an "S") as in "devil spawn" or something. It means "Spanish" in Deutsch.

It's sad I get called Reid "Spans" so much I had to write an entire paragraph to show the correct pronunciation.

I have a sense of humor dryer than the Sahara. I pick at my nails, play with my shirt, anything to keep my hands busy. I usually just have a piece of silly putty or something.

Because of my OCD, I don't appreciate being touched, or my hands feeling humid or wet. If my hands aren't cold and dry, I get very uncomfortable. when I sit, i don't face my legs towards a person, I always point them in a direction where no one is at. I also am constantly monologuing, although I may not look like I am, which is why I'm making this story.

Now that we're done with the formalities, I'm stuck in a tree… again. I wanted to cut down a cool branch to make a wooden sword or something, but now I'm thirty-five feet off the ground with the branch I wanted on the ground below.

I guess I'll be okay, because I called my Aunt to bring me a big ladder. She lives two hours down the road, so I will have to wait. I pulled out my silly putty and started to fashion a sort of cat shape.

I could hear my dog, Phorcys, barking, waiting for me in my apartment across the street. the sun was dipping. I could hear my Aunts truck riding on the pavement.

She called to me. "Reid! take this!" she got out of her truck and threw a silver shield at me, maybe four feet tall, and two feet wide, but thats the only thing I registered before it struck me, sending me tumbling to the hard dirt below.

"Why?" is all I could manage to say. I still wondered how she could throw it.

"You're also gonna need this," she gave me a pitch-black, twenty foot long whip. Except it wasn't leather. It was made of a huge roller chain. each link was maybe an inch and a half thick, with small pin points sticking out that would give the opposing force hundreds of holes in their body. I guess the branch I wanted to make a sword out of was worthless now.

"Other than the fact these things are amazing, what would I need them for?"

"Protection."

"From what? A Minotaur?"

"Maybe."

Was she kidding?

"We need to get you to camp," Auntie looked behind her shoulder, like she expected something to come. "Get in the truck. Bring your weapons with you while you're at it," she headed over to the car. "I fed you some nectar, you should be fine."

I did feel fine. Great actually. But how after a fall like that? I obeyed, carrying the surprisingly light chain-whip and shield to the car.

"What about Phorcys?" I asked, wondering what would happen to him.

"don't worry, he'll be fine. while you were out, I put him in the back. I'm surprised you didn't notice him."

I looked back, and sure enough, there he was. Phorcys was a one hundred and eighty pound Leonberger. The breed is huge, and had very soft fur that covered his whole body. He shed a lot, but I didn't mind. I had trained him to follow me, so whenever I walked him, I looked like I was about to arrest someone. He howled, then panted, anxious about the car ride.

"Go pack your stuff!"

I went back to my apartment, packed my favorite things, and told my landlord I might not be back for a while.

"Where are we going?"

"Camp Half-Blood. It's for demigods like you."

"Demigod? Also, who will pay my rent when I'm gone?" I asked impatiently.

"Half human, half God. Before your dad, my brother, passed away, he knocked up a god." She looked out the window, like she was mad at my dad. "Of course, your mom was also my friend. I was mad at the time, but before he died I promised to keep you safe. Oh and I'm living in your apartment for now."

Deep inside, I always wished I was important like that. I was very excited for that news. "So where is the Camp? And what kind of gods?" I didn't mind my Aunt staying, she visits all the time anyways. I guess she has always kind of been there for me.

"New York. Greek gods."

"That's a seven hour drive from Maryland! What will I do until then?" Phorcys started barking. I tried to calm him down. I was very excited the Greek gods were real. I had always wished they were when I was obsessed with them eight years ago.

"Oh Gods. I can't see exactly what it is through the mist, but it must be something bad," Auntie looked straight ahead, horrified.

I saw it too. It was a Cyclopes, maybe eight feet tall.

"use your weapons!"

"I'm supposed to fight him?!"

I didn't need to be told twice. I grabbed the chain and looped it several times on my wrist. there weren't any small spikes on that part, and when I wrapped it, a leather glove appeared on my left hand making the chain feel comfortable against my skin.

I also took the shield and quickly strapped it to my right arm.

The instinct to fight hit me like a truck. I'd never felt so alive, so full of energy.

I swung the chain onto the giant, who backed up, surprised by my weapon choice.

"You can't beat me so easily, Demigod." Its voice was deep and sharp, like a war general in movies.

He lunged, and I just barely dodged.

I charged towards him. I rolled under his legs and wrapped the chain around his left leg. When I got up, I pulled as hard as I could.

"That won't work, Demigod!" He grabbed the chain and pulled. I went flying.

When I landed, even though I did so on my toes, and not on my heel, I still felt pain shoot up my spine. I fought through it. I had to.

He charged again. I rolled under his legs and struck his arm.

"AAAAHHHHH! Damn Demigod!" He bellowed in pain.

with that distraction I went for the other arm. He dodged, but got a few holes in his lower belly.

Using the momentum of my previous strike, I spun, and hit him in the legs. his jump was too late, and using the force of the swing, I brought it up, cutting through the Cyclopes like butter. Instead of an eight foot tall Cyclopes, there was a pile of golden dust. It was swept away with the wind.

After I got back in the car, the speedometer never went below seventy-five.

"we only have a few more miles, so say your goodbyes to me," she looked sad, but proud, as if to say, 'my nephew destroyed a Cyclopes!'.

"I'll miss you. I'll see you later!" I kissed her on the cheek.

We arrived at a hilltop, with the sweet smell of strawberries coming from a crop patch. I hated strawberries. I saw a few dozen cabins, and a big bluish building with four stories. I noticed each cabin had a different design on it. One had flowers growing on windowsills, and an excellent garden in front. another was a dark black color, with a skull on it.

"bye!" I waved. I don't know why she wouldn't come with me, but I didn't question it.

"I hope I'll see you again! You are gonna have to ask a camper to let you keep your dog, by the way."

Phorcys followed, but when I passed certain point, I don't know where, he stopped coming.

People started coming towards me, but they all looked like teenagers. "Can my dog come in?" I asked.

"Sure, just swear on the river styx its not a monster!" said one girl, maybe my age.

"I swear on the river styx!"

"I allow this dog to come in," she spoke with no enthusiasm, like she only said it to make me happy.

Phorcys started walking with me again. A man on a horse came to greet us, but as he got closer I noticed he didn't have a horse. He _was_ the horse. Before I could freak out he patted me on the back.

"I am a centaur," the man said. He said it like he was used to it, so I couldn't help but be sorry I was afraid.

One boy, maybe nine, came up to me and looked at my shield and chain. "Your weapons are weird. look at mine!" He pulled out an Honest-To-God (or gods?) sword two and a half feet long, that shone a gold light.

"You gave a nine-year-old a real sword!?"

"Yes. He needs to train with it until he can live on his own. Will here is a son of Hypnos, god of sleep."

As if on cue, the boy fell to the ground, sleeping and snoring like hes been asleep for hours. "Should we be worried?"

"Will here also has Narcolepsy. He's sleepy, even by his siblings standards."

"Isn't that when you fall asleep randomly for like, two minutes?" Two older kids dragged him to his cabin, a building with mud walls and a rush roof.

"Let's get you settled in. I'm Chiron," His face went from happy to surprised.

"That explains the whip!" said a girl in the back, maybe fourteen.

"What are you talking about?" I was very confused, maybe she saw something in me that made me a "whip person".

She piped in again. "Nemesis's weapon is a whip. Your weapon is also a whip, plus a shield. Also, I don't know if you were told this, but your whip is weird. Who's ever heard of a whip made of chains?" she looked back at her mirror and added more lipgloss.

"What she means is that you were claimed. the small hologram above your head shows a set of scales, Nemesis's symbol."

I looked up, but I might've been too late to see it. people who had gathered, around twenty kids, started whispering, something about a kid named Ethan. "So my moms the revenge goddess?" that explained a lot to me. I never let someone get by unscathed if they crossed me.

When I was sixteen, A boy stole my girlfriend. So I stole his dog. it was maybe ten weeks old at the time, and I named him Phorcys. Four years later, and Phorcys loves me. I personally think I got the better end of the bargain, or "steal". I also stole his wallet, but seventy bucks only gets you so far.

"Let me get you a change of clothes. What sized shirt and jeans do you wear?" Chiron called a plump chicken lady, who was sorting through laundry.

"Um… adult medium for both, but can I get cargo pants instead?"

"Let me get someone from the hecate cabin. they should be able to make some cargo pants."


	2. Chapter 2

**Why'd you go, arm?**

I had settled into my cabin, after meeting the cabin leader and two others. The cabin "leader" was a strong but elegant girl, maybe nineteen, with an odd sense of humor, but the look in her eyes said _don't mess with me_. Her name was Verline Hoffman.

The two others, a boy and a girl, were Lyn and Matthew Azhikelyamov. They were siblings (not half-siblings like I was to them), Lyn being fifteen and Matthew being eleven.

I got settled in, changed into an Orange shirt with **CAMP HALF-BLOOD** written on it, and put on some light brown cargo pants. I put my belongings on a bunk towards the back of the cabin. In the middle was a mahogany table, possibly for debates, and plans for revenge and pranks. there were twelve other bunks in the room, but something told me it would never be completely full in here.

"Listen up," Verline pulled out a chair, but sat in it backwards, spreading her legs out and resting her arms on the top of the backrest. "Go see Chiron. He'll explain your weapon to you, your parentage, et cetera. When you're done, we need to train you, so you can get a better grip on your whip," She stifled a laugh, obviously content from the rhyme she made. "We'll do our best to keep your dog out of trouble, right kids?" she shifted her eyes to look at the siblings.

Lyn and Matthew both nodded from their bunks. Lyn was sharpening the tip of a spear, and Matthew was playing a card game.

Chiron and I walked to the big blue house.

"Tap your shield," Chiron pointed to my shield, but I was still overwhelmed and fascinated by the fact that he was centaur.

I tapped it. Nothing happened.

"_Double _tap it."

I double tapped it. The shield turned into a silver bracelet, snug against my skin. It wasn't rounded like a normal bracelet, but had actually molded to the shape of my wrist. The bracelet was maybe an inch wide, and weighed just as much as the shield.

"Wow! How did it do that?"

"Magic and engineering."

As we entered the building, Chiron put his entire horse body inside a small wheelchair like box, and motioned for me to follow.

"It is very unlikely that a twenty year old demigod would be new to this camp. If any normal demigod stayed in the outside world that long, they might not get to fifteen. I can sense that you have an unusually light scent, that most monsters might dismiss as a regular mortal."

"Is that bad?"

"The opposite actually. But lets talk about your school life. How many times were you expelled?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Humor me."

"Zero."

Chiron looked surprised, like he expected more.

"Most demigods get kicked out of schools often, most likely from monster attacks being written off as vandalization. Your light scent must have helped."

"Go and practice with your cabin. You are dismissed."

"This is the rock climb wall. It'll dump lava and rocks down on you. Don't worry though, if you fall we'll catch you, maybe." Verline wasted no time showing me around. She'd say something about something or someone, then move onto the next thing. "Over there is where you will learn to use your weapons," She pulled out a wicked looking battle ax to set the mood for it. "You will learn how to use almost any weapon, but you will focus mainly around your weapon of choice.

"Like my chain whip and shield?"

"Yes. Over there is the bathrooms. For one's, two's, and hopefully not three's."

"whats number three?"

"Something we don't speak of."

"When do we get to practice fighting? I'm interested in that now." I asked, although a little too impatiently. I don't think Verline appreciates newbies interrupting her tours.

She sneared. "We'll get there when we get there. but I'm not done my tour." She continued. "The house you were just in is the 'big house'. It's where Chiron lives. There used to be Dionysis too, but He's helping with the war."

"what war?"

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, To storm or fire, the world must fall, An oath to keep with a final breath, And foes bear arms to the doors of death. _It's the new great prophecy. I memorized it," She looked impressed, but I could tell that she was only impressed by herself. "That's why our most important campers aren't here."

"Who are they?"

"What?"

"The seven of the prophecy!" Has she already forgot?

"Oh. Um… There's Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason something, Frank something, Hazel Something, Leo Valdez, and Piper Mclean. Piper's dating Jason, Hazel's dating Frank, Percy's dating Annabeth, and Leo is all alone. I think it's a bit odd that Hazel and Frank are dating, 'cause Hazel's a 'petite' thirteen year old, and Frank's A buff, baby faced sixteen year old. I mean, three years isn't bad when it comes to people in their twenties and thirties but -" I stopped listening after that and just let her gossip. I guess she was done her tour.

We arrived at the training area. It was a big area, with racks of weapons along the sides of the area. people were practicing, but most were just playing around. Some were trying to spin a bo staff, and balancing a sword on their hand.

"Lyn, take Reid and teach him the basics. Your Spear and his whip. I'll take Matthew."

Matthew and Verline went walked away, maybe fifty yards, and she started guiding his movements as he went through the movements.

Lyn was maybe five foot five, with black hair that went down to her mid-back. her eyes are blue, and her features are sharp, always coming to a point.

"Come at me," She got her spear ready.

"Alright?" I asked, unsure.

I lunged. I tapped my bracelet and the shield sprung to life. I wrapped the chain around my wrist and a leather glove appeared around my left hand.

I pushed her back with my shield, and as she was off balance, I tried to trip her.

She blocked my whip with her spear and the chain coiled around it. I only had my shield now. She sprang back up and lunged at me, spear level with my arm.

I wasn't fast enough. the spear pierced my arm, and I screamed. "FUCK!" I rolled on the ground muttering "Shit, Shit, Shit, Damnit," so on. It didn't hurt because of all the endorphins and adrenaline pumping, but I sure as hell was upset about how I might not be able to use that arm ever again. She pulled the spear out and I felt it tear my arm away.

"Oh Gods GET CHIRON! COVER YOUR EYES MATTHEW!" she started to make a tourniquet but I didn't make it any easier when all I could do to not go into shock was to keep moving.

I looked down. I shouldn't have. It was a bloody mess, all over my shirt. Where my arm should of been was a bump, four inches below my shoulder. I started to black out. The last thing I saw was Lyn, crying.

I was in the asclepius cabin. The kids of the cabin frantically worked around me, trying to reattach my arm, without prevail.

"Maybe the Hephaestus guys can make a robot arm?" said one of them, all though not too sure of themselves.

They force-fed me a weird liquid, that tasted better than the best chicken wings. I passed out again.

When I woke up, my arm wasn't there. I know they did their best, but without my left arm, how will I live? I do everything with that arm!

I was in the Nemesis cabin. Lyn was crying in the corner, Matthew trying to tell her it was an accident.

Verline's face was no more than two inches away from mine. She gave me a very awkward hug. "Um… it's gonna be alright. Uh… arms grow back! Don't worry." I could tell comfort wasn't her strong suit, but it wasn't mine either, so I didn't blame her.

"Why are you in my bed?"

She looked up at my face, a bit disappointed. Next thing I knew, She rolled off my bunk and landed on the hard floor. She got up like nothing happened, but I could tell it hurt from the bruises that were already forming on her chin. "Do you need another hug?" she held out her arms.

I guess I had nothing to lose by hugging her. "yea," I got out of my bunk. I started to cry. "Why did this happen? Why was I not fast enough to dodge or block?"

She patted me on the back. "Because, um… you got stabbed?" she muttered a curse, thinking she said the wrong words.

"I need to patch things up with Lyn."

"go do that," she let go and walked out.

"Lyn it's alright. don't worry. Come here." I motioned her to come with my left hand, then realized it wasn't there. I quickly motioned with my right hand the second time.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know you wouldn't block! I totally forgot that you were a newbie. please forgive me!" She came to give me a hug.

I swept her legs out of the way, and she toppled over. I grabbed her arm, brought her up behind me and stepped on her foot. I pulled her arm straight up as hard as I could, until I heard a satisfying "pop" then I pushed her elbow straight up in the wrong direction.

"AAHHHHH! OH GODS!"

"Now imagine the pain of your broken arm times forty! Thats how much pain you caused me!" She was crying now. "I always get my vengeance! Ripping your arm out is a horrible thing to do, so a good break will cut it."

"Stop that! She didn't mean to!" Matthew got up, and braced himself. I had no intent to hurt a young boy. He was nice to me, I couldn't hurt him.

"Don't interfere. This doesn't concern you."

"But…! He started crying, and ran out the room.

I'm usually nice, but this is how things go when someone crosses me. This isn't a typical "He/she was being torn away by the bad side in them" type story. This is the true me. bet you didn't guess that? or maybe you did, me being "son of Nemesis" and all.

I let go from her arm, and looked at her. she was still crying, but only using her left arm to wipe away tears.

"Go get healed. Also, Go easier on me. don't assume I'm seasoned warrior because I survived without this place for twenty years."

She got up. "I guess I deserved that…" she sniffled, and walked out of the cabin. I could hear her crying out to the other campers.

I got back in my bunk and went back to sleep.


End file.
